


Breathe

by Shaw



Series: Surviving Your Coworkers: A Cohesive Guide to Working in Blackwatch [3]
Category: Blackwatch - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genji's face is absolutely wack my dude, No actual vomit, bodily trauma, mentions of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaw/pseuds/Shaw
Summary: It was easier said than done. Every breath felt wrong. It was too bad there was no way to stop it. Genji had tried.





	Breathe

Humming. Humming and the sound of delicate parts being shuffled through. The occasional noise of something heavy being moved. It reminded Genji of the auto-shop that he used to pass by on his way to the arcade. 

 

Breathe in. 

 

He kept his eyes closed. He kept them closed for a very good reason. Last time he had opened them while this was happening he’d dry heaved until he'd hemorrhaged what was left of his natural esophagus lining. 

 

Breathe out. 

 

He hated that he couldn’t handle this new reality. He hated it as well as his not being able to cope with it. Moira murmured something in reference to calibration results and Angela referenced her to the test results from the session they’d subjected him to earlier that week. Torbjorn wasn’t present so the brunt of the mechanical work was befalling Angela and Moira’s respective assistants and several of the more technologically adept individuals at the base. 

 

Breathe in. 

 

It was easier said than done. Every breath felt wrong. It was too bad there was no way to stop it. Genji had tried. Had tried just holding his breath, forcing and willing himself to pass out. Then the vent opened up. It had been enough to make him scream his head off. He’d required sedation before he could rip his own body apart. 

 

Breathe out. 

 

“Genji.” There was no reason he should feel such resentment. After all, wasn’t it his choice? He could have said no. He could have simply accepted death. No. No, he couldn’t have. He was too selfish for such things. That was what had lead to all this in the first place. His selfishness. A part of him screamed in protest. It was not selfish to want to live. It never had been. Lies, he hissed back. 

 

Breathe in. 

 

“Genji.” The voice was insistent. It was attempting to pull him back from where had sunk down, resting to avoid the worst of what was to be seen before him. He hated that voice. He hated it with every fibre in his being and then some. He knew it was not right of him to, but if not for his hatred then what? Was he meant to feel grateful? 

 

Breathe out. 

 

“What.” He finally said. He still did not open his eyes. Angela frowned. Swiping a projection away she leaned in closely and inspected Genji’s mouth. If that was what she could call it. She regretted spending so little time working on it. It was gruesome to look at. 

 

“Are you feeling well?” Feeling well… Genji wondered what that even felt like anymore. He had not felt well since his father passed. He surely had not felt anywhere near well since this whole debacle began. 

 

“I am operational.” He replied instead. Angela pursed her lips and raised a hand to her face, rubbing the bridge of her nose with a long sigh. Moira glanced her way, eyebrow raised. Angela stared at her for a long moment before turning back to Genji. 

 

“I did not ask that, Genji…” She started softly. She knew she needed to use a gentle touch with the disgraced Shimada but it did not stop her from wanting to pull her hair out. She gingerly put a hand to his jaw and pulled it down with little resistance. The inside of his mouth looked fine. She made a note to ask him if he would like a tongue.

 

“Have you been feeling any discomfort or pain from your legs?” Not that it mattered, right? They were currently sitting several feet away from him on a lab table. A phantom churning erupted from where Genji’s stomach used to be. 

 

“No.” Moira hummed thoughtfully at his answer. Her assistant, a spry young man with serious face, gave her a slightly nervous look. She merely returned it to him with a cryptic smile. 

 

“Are you sure, Genji? It is quite alright for you to tell us the truth if you are in any pain. We are here to help you.” The words felt empty coming from her mouth. She knew , deep down, she meant it. Of course she meant it. How could she not? That was the reason for all of this, wasn’t it? To help people? Something nagged in the back of Angela’s mind as she told herself this. Was it really to help people? Or was it to help Overwatch. She pushed it away. 

 

“...” Genji sat in silence at this. Angela watched the muscles in his face carefully. While the metal and carbon fibers of the bottom half of his face had yet to respond to stimuli properly, the rest of it worked just fine. She could tell he was grimacing despite himself. 

 

“I am… Always, in pain. Doctor Ziegler.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something different for the third time! Less Jesse McCree and more actual other characters. Genji is a real bag of cats, isn't it? Love him.... Despite the warning signs. Anyways, you know the drill! Kudos, comments, the whole shebang. Happy reading and Addio!


End file.
